dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Fox
|birthplace = Monroeville, Pennsylvania, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Lex Lang (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1991-present |status = Active |website = Sandy Fox |agent = Abrams Artists }}Sandra Marie "Sandy" Fox (born July 13, 1963) is an American voice actress who has had numerous roles in various animated cartoon, anime and video games. She is known for a high-pitched voice and is often cast as very young girls. She portrayed the live-action Betty Boop and has provided her voice for Universal Studios and King Features Syndicate for much of their promotional activities and related media and merchandise since 1991. Her first major roles in anime were as Kiyoko in the redub of Akira and Lady Aska in Magic Knight Rayearth. Other anime characters include Mina and Momiji in Naruto, Sumomo in Chobits, Tachikoma in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Paiway in Vandread, and Chibiusa in the Viz Redub of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. Biography Fox was born in Monroeville, Pennsylvania, and grew up in Swissvale. She performed in musicals in high school, and worked at Kennywood amusement park during some of the summers. In the 1980s, she worked for the Walt Disney Company in Orlando where she would voice characters such as Snow White, Mickey and Minnie for some of their attractions and parades, as well as participate in their live stage shows. She was working as a hostess at a Bennigan's Irish pub when she was asked to audition with the 1920s-themed jazz band The Cocoanut Manor Orchestra as their singer. She sang with the group for 11 years, performing songs done by singers Helen Kane and Annette Henshaw, the former was an inspiration for the Betty Boop character. In 1988, she joined the Orlando Magic's inaugural dance team, and was part of the Magic Girls for three years. She auditioned and then landed the position as the official Betty Boop for Universal Studios. In 1991, she started working full-time at their Hollywood park and on national and worldwide tours, visiting shows such as Good Morning America and The Rosie O'Donnell Show. Fox was inspired to go into voice acting after having taken a voice-over workshop in 1990 with Susan Blu, a Los Angeles-based animation director and producer. After moving to Los Angeles for the Betty Boop gig, she voiced supporting and background characters for The Simpsons, mostly with kids voices and loop groups, which she did for three years. She also voiced characters for the related productions Futurama and King of the Hill. One of her first anime roles was Sakura in Ninja Cadets. She voiced Lady Aska, a major character in the second season of Magic Knight Rayearth, a series in which she also rewrote lyrics and sang the theme songs. She voiced Kyoko in the Pioneer/Animaze dub of Akira. She voiced supporting character T-AI in a 2001 version of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. She voiced Paiway, the ship's nurse in Vandread. In 2003, she voiced the title characters in Mao-Chan, as well as Sumomo in Bang Zoom's dub of Chobits. In 2004, she voiced Maya in Burn-Up Scramble and Tachikoma in the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex series. For 2005–06, she would get involved in the Naruto series as Momiji and Mina an the Di Gi Charat series as Piyoko. In 2007, she and Lex Lang hosted a Voice Actor Boot Camp at Bang Zoom! Entertainment to help up and coming voice actors get into the business. In 2014, when Viz Media announced they were redubbing Sailor Moon and dubbing its new Sailor Moon Crystal series, Fox was chosen to voice Chibiusa, also known as Sailor Chibi Moon and Black Lady. In video games, she voiced Mistral and A-20 in the .hack video game series, Flonne in various incarnations of Disgaea and Marona in Phantom Brave. She voiced Peashy in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Fox is married to fellow voice actor Lex Lang. They live in Studio City, California. In 1998 they co-founded the Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. They also created Love Planet Productions, which includes several multimedia projects such as anime presentation shows, toddler shows and products, and Zen programming. In 2006, they founded a bottled spring water business called H2Om Water with Intention, which has received recognition as a sponsor at several events including Sting's Rainforest Foundation Carnegie Hall Concert and the Elevate Film Festival. Fox and Lang are Deepak Chopra meditation instructors. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Lynn *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Amulet Girl (ep. 10), Crying Girl (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Chibiusa, Black Lady, Female Student (ep. 54), Bipierrot (ep. 56) (Viz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Lady Aska, Hikaru's Friend A (eps. 1, 20), Hikari (ep. 8) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Chibiusa (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Chibiusa (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Chibiusa *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Girl (ep. 5), Miki Kōno (ep. 9), Yoko (ep. 15) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Daughter (ep. 4), Kayo (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Zuzu (ep. 24) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Talen *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Myu-Myu, Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Sandie (eps. 5-7) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Moé (ep. 20) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Sparrow Squad Member (ep. 18) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Este *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - T-AI *''Vandread'' (2000) - Paiway Underberg, Additional Voices *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Tiki Musicanova *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Young Reina (ep. 48) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Paiway Underberg, Additional Voices *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - A-20, Mistral (ep. 28) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Uzume (eps. 8-10), Student (ep. 10), Akiko (ep. 18), Chararin (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma (eps. 2-3, 15) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Monica Gabriel, Kid D (ep. 7), Young Ray Duella (ep. 8) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Jody, Lacey the Raccoon (ep. 5), Squirrel Girl (ep. 9) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Haro (NYAV Post Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Momiji *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Neju Na Melmas, Nabiko *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Mireille *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Ellie, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ritz *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Haro (NYAV Post Dub) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Loco *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Miina, Naho (ep. 196) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Haruna Niekawa *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon, Black Lady *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Haruna Niekawa, Little Girl (ep. 17) Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Amy OVAs & Specials *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Student, Girl (ep. 1) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Amefuriko Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Kiyoko (Animaze Dub) *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Chibiusa (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Chibiusa (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Chibiusa (Viz Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Togusa's Daughter (Animaze Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Flonne, Imp *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Flonne *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices Music *Magic Knight Rayearth (Vocals; The Unyielding Wish, The Courage for Tomorrow, Hold the Light, Love Lullaby) External Links *Sandy Fox at the Internet Movie Database *Sandy Fox at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post